


I'll Hold You Up and Drive You

by lovethreelovefree (TheFandomEater), TheFandomEater



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Autofellatio, Eggsy puts his gymnastics skills to work, Gen, Masturbation, Smut, self-suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomEater/pseuds/lovethreelovefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomEater/pseuds/TheFandomEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Eggsy needs a break from being a super-spy. Thankfully, he'll always be a contortionist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You Up and Drive You

                He first learned about his ‘gift’ in his gymnastics classes.  Eggsy’s coach had thought he was Olympic material for a reason; he was incredibly flexible. Imagine his coach’s surprise when, in a routine stretch in her children’s beginning class, a 5-year-old boy had casually put his feet behind his head. Of course, Eggsy didn't stay in contortion, but his natural flexibility stayed with him, getting him out of many a sticky situation… and into a few.

                It began, as most things do, with porn. Eggsy had never been particularly picky about genre or gender when he looked for videos; if they were hot, that was enough. He was skimming through the male solo sessions when he found something interesting. A man was fucking his own mouth. Maybe it had to do with the three beers in his system, or maybe with the fact that the guy seemed to cum in five fucking seconds, but he found himself out of his chair and spread out, naked, on the floor of his room not a moment later.

                That first attempt had left him, almost an hour later, red in the face from embarrassment, but also the most satisfied Eggsy’d ever been after masturbating. Soon, once his technique had improved, his hand was permanently replaced with his mouth as his go-to self-pleasuring method. Since the whole debacle that is Kingsman began, he’d never been in a private place long enough to fulfill this need (though the Princess had definitely helped curb his desires. He still kept in touch with her, but they had agreed that that first time was too great to try and top.) Now, working as the new Galahad, he finally had a house to himself, but with missions and debriefs and surprisingly large amount of paperwork (seriously, a high tech top-secret spy agency couldn't keep things automated?), he had all the stress and none of the time he needed to relieve it.

                That is until, after a particularly long mission in Sweden trying to patch up international relations, he requested a week off. With the special nature of his work, Eggsy could still be called in for emergencies, but for an entire week he wouldn't have to worry about filing or flying or dying. Just him and his thoughts.

                Considering it’d been almost a year since his last time, he did have some prep to go through before he could start the suck-off marathon he’d planned for himself. Kingsman training kept him limber and strong, but none of his missions required him to maintain his frontbending prowess. He’d still be capable, but he had to spend the first day going through the stretches he’d remembered from contortion classes to build himself back up to his previous abilities. Tearing a muscle trying to suck his own dick would not be fun to explain to Merlin.

                The next day, he decided to treat himself. If Kingsman had taught him anything, it was how to properly bed a mark. Eggsy figured some of the same rules could apply to his own pleasure. Stepping out of his morning shower, he dimmed the lights in his room and walked to his radio. He’d found out there was really no point in putting on a porno if you weren't watching it, so he settled on a playlist with a good, heavy baseline to get himself in the mood. Finally, he stepped to his bedside table and opened the topmost drawer, pulling out two objects: a flavored lube and a thin butt plug (two spoils from one of his missions, where he’d been the honeytrap for a particularly adventurous businessman). He’d long since grown out of the unnatural fear most men had that sticking something up your arse made you gay, choosing instead to make himself available to all forms of pleasure.

                Eggy leisurely spread himself across his deep maroon bed set, opening his legs and taking time to get himself warmed up, starting at his ankles and slowly rubbing up to his thighs. He willed himself to move past his growing erection, tracing his fingers instead in the curves of his hips, then up his happy trail to tease at his hardened nipples. He’d never been particularly sensitive there, his touch simply making him ache to get to the fun parts. Finally, he indulged himself in a quick stroke of his member. Eggsy hurried to grab the lube, spreading some of the lemon-scented gel on his fingers before circling his puckered asshole.  He slowly pressed his index finger inside himself, moaning at the feeling he’d been neglected for so long. He worked himself up to a second finger, scissoring them to make sure he was properly stretched. In doing so he brushed against his prostate, a full-body wave of pleasure rushing through him as he stroked the bundle of nerves. Reluctantly, he removed his fingers, warming up the plastic plug in his hands and applying some more lube. He slid the toy in to its flared base, moaning as it pressed against all of him perfectly.

                Lifting his legs behind his head, he threw it back in yet another moan as the change in position pressed the plug harder against his prostate. His straining erection inches away from his face, Eggsy took time to slow his breathing and calm down, knowing this would be over much too soon the way he was reacting. He also took this time to appreciate his body, staring in admiration at the new muscle definition in his arms and legs, and briefly registering his cock’s usual girth. That had been one of the biggest challenges he’d faced when attempting to suck himself off the first time: the sheer size of his cock had made him choke the first few tries, as he’d get too eager and end up thrusting to the back of his own throat. Now, however, he was experienced, and slowly encircled the head in his mouth. He moaned around it, licking at his slit to taste the salty pre-cum already forming there. He thrust slowly, feeling his own teeth scrape against it as he built up a slow pace, choosing to bob his head up and down on his cock, as he couldn't trust that he wouldn't fuck into his mouth too hard because it was so. Fucking. Good.

                Eggsy’d often get joking comments about his “cock-sucking lips”, but fuck those guys, because they didn't get to slide their cocks into the wet heat of an experienced mouth whenever they wanted to. His pace increased, and he slid one of his hands down to the base of the plug, thrusting it in an out in time with his bobbing head. He felt the heat coil in his abdomen and suddenly he was cumming, white-hot pleasure coursing through him as he swallowed it down, sliding his cock out of his mouth with a pop once he’d become too sensitive, licking up what remained from his shaft. Foregoing removing the plug, Eggsy laid back, pulling himself together after he’d taken himself apart with his mouth. He thanked his lucky stars for his stamina, because there was no way that he’d only do that once today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent porn. I've never written smut before, but Jesus Christ I'll sure as hell start for Taron Egerton. I've always been fascinated with autofellatio, and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
